mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiaki Kurihara
Chiaki Kurihara is a friend of Marika Kato and the daughter of the pirate ship Barbaroosa's captain, Kenjo Kurihara. Appearance Light Novel In the novels, Chiaki has blue eyes and long, dark blue hair which extends down past her shoulders. She also wears glasses with an oval lens. She wears a dark blue and burgundy school uniform with gold highlights, white shirt and a pink bow. An emblem is located on the upper left chest and left shoulder. Anime In the anime, Chiaki has brown eyes and black hair in a "hime cut" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hime_cut, with a frontal fringe around eyebrow level, short straight sidelooks extending to cheek level and the remainder flowing back long and straight to just below shoulder level. She wears rectangular glasses with a low pink frame Chiaki is mostly seen wearing a black school uniform with a green tie, white collar and an emblem on the left shoulder. When on duty aboard the Barbaroosa, Chiaki wears the standard Barbaroosa uniform without the cap and mask. Manga Personality & Character Chiaki is usually calm, cold and serious, though her composure can slip when she is angry, embarassed or faced with a parfait. She cares for Marika and her friends, but doesn't like admitting it, responding with either cold denial or irritation (a trait associated with the "tsundere" archetype). Chiaki also tends to keep within the lines set for her and is reluctant to exceed the boundaries created by the Letter of Marque. She enjoys parfaits and doesn't like it when people call her "Chiaki-chan" (though this becomes less pronounced over time). Background Chiaki comes from the planet, Sea of the Forest Star. Unlike Marika who grew up unaware of her position as the future captain of the Bentenmaru, Chiaki was likely raised, aware of her inheritance, in the pirating environment, though she had yet to do any official pirating work before the start of the series Sailing 06. Plot Recruitment Arc Chiaki transferred into Marika's class at Hakuoh Academy at the same time that Kane McDougal became their homeroom teacher. When she introduced herself to the class, many students (Marika included) thought she was kind of cool and cute. As she passed Marika on the way to her seat, she looked at her and made eye contact, slightly confusing Marika Sailing 01. Soon after she enrolled, she joined the yacht club, though they were off due to server maintanence. She appeared at Lamp House during Marika's shift. When Marika started talking to her, she mentioned she was surprised and asked if Marika was showing off or simply didn't understand. Marika was then called away and told Mami to take Chiaki's order. Mami asked Chiaki if she and the others knew each other, to which she asked why. She then had a look at the menu and her composure slipped when she noticed the chocolate parfait, which she then ordered. When Marika came back to Chiaki, looking at her parfait, she encouraged her to eat it before it melted. Chiaki then enjoyed a bite and a moment of happiness before snapping back to reality. As Marika asked her about joining the yacht club, Chiaki in turn asked her why she was working there and if she failed to understand her position. Just afterwards a man claiming to be from New Okuhama Airport security, saying to Marika that there had been some trouble at the relay station and that her mother had requested protection for her. However Chiaki asked why airport security was providing protection and not the police, and told the man he needn't continue his farce. As the man prepared a hidden weapon, Chiaki yelled at Marika to cover her eyes before firing off a signal round, igniting a gunfight. Chiaki then grabbed Marika's hand and ran outside, taking her away from the cafe Sailing 01. After taking Marika some distance away from the cafe (while continuing to eat her parfait), Chiaki explained what she did and that the man had intended to kidnap her. She also explained that the customers at the cafe were from various factions, sent to keep an eye on her. When Marika asked why, Chiaki, wondering how she didn't know, pointed her spoon at Marika and said it was because she might become the Bentenmaru's captain in the future. Finishing her parfait and thanking Marika for her dessert, Chiaki went to leave, saying that though Marika had a lot of questions, there were already people she could ask. She then informed Marika her ride was here as Kane arrived. She left a note in the glass saying the parfait was delicious. Chiaki was looking at the bookshelf in the yacht club's room when Kane came in and introduced himself as their new advisor. She looked his way briefly before turning back with a hmph. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She was on the bridge working on one of the consoles when Kane came in and she looked his way as he talked to Marika. As the rest of the yacht club counted down to the reboot, she looked away when Kane looked her way. Later, Chiaki was on duty with Marika on the Odette II's bridge. When Marika thought aloud what Kane was thinking, Chiaki asked back whether it mattered as it wasn't unusual for first years to be paired together on the duty rooster, and speculated how he might be trying to figure out her motives by pairing her with Marika. Marika thanked her for earlier since she didn't do so then, however Chiaki said she didn't save her, she simply couldn't bear watching, and brought her hands down on the console's keyboard in denial when Marika said that was called saving. As Chiaki continued her work on the console, Marika asked her what she was doing. She told her how people were trying to break in since the ship was connected to the network but said it was not a big deal at the moment, just auto-patrolling robots and spam viruses. However she hoped it was going to stay that way as she felt as though someone else was trying to break in, mentioning how the idea of electronic warfare is to take over the enemy's system before they notice. When Marika asked who, she replied irritated that she couldn't tell. She was slightly surprised when Marika moved to the electronic warfare console and asked her if she knew how to use it, annoyed when the answer was no. Both girls then noticed a pulse on one of the consoles and found that it was synchronised to the external communications. Chiaki considered the antenna, but the long-range antenna was folded up and the short-range one wasn't sensitive enough to do anything while docked. She then realised that it was from a direct cable, at the same time as Marika, to her annoyance. Knowing that the attack was coming from inside the relay station, the two set to work with Chiaki narrowing down the comm filters to the direct lines they were connected to. She narrowed down the source to the D-block docking part then to Port 117, where the Lightning 11 was moored. Looking at the image, Chiaki remarked that it was too obvious - why would a simple transport ship have a large antenna unfolded. Marika then decided to counterattack, which Chiaki thought as mad since an amateur couldn't engage in electronic warfare. She recommended pulling the cable and explaining to Kane tomorrow, however Marika said that then it would be too late and that they should fight back now and teach them a lesson, otherwise they would try again later. Chiaki told Marika not to blame her for what happens and said she doesn't know much knowledge of electronic warfare either. She remarked that Marika was quite decisive - not what she had expected Sailing 02. When Marika was thinking about a phrase to start the operation, Chiaki told Marika that electronic warfare wasn't what she thought it was, saying that you had to wait quietly and leave the enemy alone before sneaking in with your guard up. Marika then replied that Chiaki hadn't done electronic warfare before either, addressing her as 'Chiaki-chan', to her surprise. After Marika booted up the electronic warfare systems, Chiaki reminded her that they should pull the plug if they were outmatched. When Marika asked whether it would damage it, Chiaki told her she couldn't engage in electronic warfare if she was that hesitant, but before she could say anything else, she noticed that the system had begun communicating on its own. Chiaki found that it was connecting to an external database (Stellar Military records), and realised that these were automatic defences which had started operating as soon as the system was booted up. She also realised not look after that all the onboard power was being re-routed to the electronic warfare systems and that four or five times usual power was being drawn from outside. She tried to control the power consumption, telling Marika, who was encouraging the system, to give her a hand. Despite her efforts, the power usage caused the dock's breaker to trip, just as the ship's systems had almost been fully reclaimed. The two reactivated the power from the dock, after which Chiaki pointed out to Marika the yacht club members who had come to see what had happened and left her in charge of their excuse, seeing as she was responsible for their situation. After a simulator session, Chiaki visited Lamp House and was greeted by Marika and Chiaki, both calling her 'Chiaki-chan' which she told them not to. Eating her parfait, she told Marika of the non-aggression pact regarding her that had been formed and the conditions, as well as telling her that after she becomes an official pirate they would include her in discussions. When Marika said she hadn't decided yet, Chiaki asked her, the girl who was thrilled at the prospect of electronic warfare, what she was talking about. She then told her not to run away from it, mentioning that her teacher was a pirate and that shady people were after her, meaning the practice cruise would likely be full of danger. After the exams and closing ceremony were over, Chiaki joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. During the launch, she was stationed on the communications console. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decided to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. After changing into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. After Marika's proposed plan was approved, Chiaki assumed a position on the yard with Lilly to help slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside Sailing 03. Chiaki was stationed on the communications console again as the Odette II turned and made its way towards the inner planets of the Tau system. That night, she was once again on duty on the bridge with Marika. When Marika commented on how deliberate it felt, Chiaki replied that it was not worth thinking about and asked how the radar scan looking as there should be fewer ships than when they left port. When Marika recalled the rules regarding transponders, Chiaki asked why she was reading them to her. After hearing, she told Marika that the weather report from the relay station was cutting out at regular intervals and the logs indicated that periodic transmissions to the control bureau were cutting out as well. Ignoring Marika's joke, she concured with the possibility of it being the Lightning 11, saying that they were likely hiding in wait somewhere. She agreed with Marika's idea to check out every ship individually via radar. When Marika asked about the point of jamming communications, she asked her what she thought. She mentioned that they were probably collecting data as they jammed their periodic transmissions. She agreed with most of what Marika thought, but told her that she was forgetting something important, whether she wanted to fight alone on a ship with everyone on board. She said about Marika's performance on the dinghy simulation and that she had good instincts, but if she acted on them, she'd involve everyone else. She also asked if anyone knew that she was thinking about becoming a pirate captain, mentioning that space pirates were also but forgotten, and asked if anyone would believe her if she told them. As Marika moved from the radar to the electronic warfare console and switched it to manual, Chiaki asked what she was planning to do. When she learned that Marika intended to scan using the fire control's high-frequency radar, Chiaki lost her composure briefly, saying that any battleships in the area would think they were readying an attack and fire on them without hesitation, however Marika told her that she had already checked and there were no battleships nearby, saying it would be their fault for hiding. Sitting back down, Chiaki told her to set the radar for a close-range high-detail scan, giving them some pretext. When the scan picked up a ship without an active transponder behind them, Chiaki read out the results of the radar scan that identified it as the battleship Alcyon. As she mentioned it was too late for excuses, Marika performed another scan, on which the ship was nowhere to be seen. Chiaki confirmed that there was nothing on the infrared sensors and no gravity waves or energy signals either. After the third scan, Chiaki looked up information on the Alcyon and found that it had been lost with all hands 120 years ago. Both of them realised the possibility of a ghost ship. In the morning, Chiaki and Marika reported the ghost ship to Kane. After Kane assured them not to worry, saying that many sailors had had encounters with ghost ships, Chiaki asked if he had ever encountered one before. Kane assured them not to worry, saying that in the past hundred years, noone had been downed by a ghost ship and sent them away to have breakfast. Later on the bridge, Chiaki listened in on Kane's communication to the Bentenmaru over a secret, encrypted line on the communication console and informed Marika of what she heard. She was slightly startled when Jenny caught them in the act. Chiaki was with the assembled yacht club on the bridge as Marika explained the situation and was surprised when Jenny revealed that she already knew about Marika's position as a captain candidate for the Bentenmaru. She was also surprised when the yacht club agreed to Marika's idea to fight off their pursuers themselves, considering it unexpected. Later that day, Chiaki was stationed on the communications console again when a tired Marika came to talk to Jenny about her battle plans and when Lynn found the stealth unit that had been masquerading as the ghost ship. As Marika asked Jenny about making adjustments to the flight plan, she remarked to herself that it was going to be a long night Sailing 04. She listened as Marika's explanation about the change to the flight plan and the reasons why, and raised her hand with the others for the enemy's most likely hiding place. She remained quiet as Jenny announced to the others that the battle would be that night. Near to midnight, Chiaki was stationed on a console to the left of the electronic warfare console, monitoring the communication lines and system status. Shortly after the space around the Odette II was flooded by electronic jamming waves, Chiaki noticed hacking on the ship's normal communications line. Not long afterwards, she informed the others that the enemy had found their way into the isolated dummy system and were attempting to seize control, believing it was the Odette II. She also said that she was fighting back as hard as possible but the default security settings were easy to break. When Marika noted that it was easy this time because they took precautions, Chiaki added that if they had lost control to the outside, the enemy would have been able to control their heading and life-support systems. When Lynn pointed out that if they had set the systems to automatic it wouldn't have worked, as the enemy had likely seen their automatic systems before at the relay station, Chiaki was slightly annoyed at the realisation. Following Lynn's answer to Jenny's question about how electronic warfare was conducted in the past, Chiaki reported that the dummy system was 50% taken over. After all the systems had been checked and the bulkheads were sealed, she reported that the dummy system was 100% hacked. When the radar was restored, the scan picked up the Lightning 11 behind them, confirming what Chiaki had suspected. Shortly after the Lightning 11 sent a message demanding their surrender, Chiaki reported that they were attempting to ring their alarms, saying that they were likely trying to alert some 'idiot high school girls' who didn't realise their ship had been taken over, causing stiffled laughter from the others. She was surprised by Jenny's reply to the Lightning 11's message. After the reply was sent, Chiaki assisted with the electronic warfare, increasing their output when the Lightning 11 flooded the area with jamming waves. They soon had control of the Lightning 11's systems and shut down their engines, however the systems suddenly disappeared from their screens. Lynn soon realised that the enemy had turned off their computer, alarming Chiaki. Shortly afterwards, alarms went off on the bridge as an energy wave was detected. Chiaki told the others that the Lightning 11 was probably firing a beam cannon at them and when asked how they were doing so without radar, explained that they were likely using optical targeting systems. As further beams passed by the ship, each one closer, she wondered whether it was luck or whether they were adjusting their range each time they fired. She suggested that they switched to normal propulsion and accelerate to run as the Lightning 11 wasn't able to move, however Marika told her not to as if they did they would be able to use infrared sensors and know exactly whether they were. Chiaki pointed out that they couldn't return fire, however Marika said they could and told her to calculate the Lightning 11's position as accurately as she could, moving to the lower level. Chiaki asked her what she was going to do and was confused by her reply that she was going to use a 'secret weapon'. Despite this, she calculated the Lightning 11's position using the high-frequency radar and watched as Marika made adjustments on the mast control console while the beams neared the ship. As the masts moved to match Marika's adjustments and she explained about how the solar sails can be set to reflected all the sunlight that fell on them, Chiaki realised what she had done. The Lightning 11 stopped firing afterwards, blinded by the sunlight. When two more ships appeared on the radar, Chiaki remarked that the reinforcements had arrived. The yacht club was relieved to learn that one of the ships was the Bentenmaru, but was confused by the other one, the Barbaroosa. Chiaki identified it as her ship, surprising them. She said she was glad she came to see who might be the Bentenmaru's next captain before reintroducing herself to the group as the daughter of the Barbaroosa's captain. After the Odette II made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star, she watched as Marika informed her mother of her decision to become the Bentenmaru's captain Sailing 05. Five days into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru, Chiaki was invited onto the ship to participate in the training. She was annoyed by Marika's happiness at seeing her again, denying that she was there to see her, just coming for the training. She then took various classes together with Marika. During an EVA exercise, the two talked about how spaceships are isolated once they set sail and how one has to construct their own bearings. When Marika commented on how it was a bit exciting, Chiaki said how she had thought of her as soft little princess but could see she was wrong. She then mentioned how Marika needed to stop acting ditzy as it caused trouble for other people, at the very least making her angry. When Marika apologised, Chiaki muttered to herself that that was what she was talking about before dropping the matter. When Misa briefed Marika on the raid on the Princess Apricot, Chiaki asked to help as well as she hadn't done anything official before then. She watched from the bridge as Marika boarded the liner and performed her swordfight with Kane, commenting that she still wasn't moving well. Afterwards, Chiaki prepared to leave and rendezvouz with the Barbaroosa. She declined Kane's offer to wake Marika up to say goodbye, saying that her ditzy face made her unhappy. She enquired if Kane going to change out of his blood-stained suit and considered his enjoyment of hearing people gasp when they saw it to be creepy. On her way back, Chiaki, looking at her 'trainee' tag, thought about flying alone and how you aren't alone in space Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc After the summer, Chiaki transferred back to her old school. Some time afterwards, she visited the Sea of the Morning Star on an errand from her father. During her visit, she dropped by Lamp House, secretly hoping to see Marika. However Marika had left on a sudden job just before she came, so Mami served her parfait. After Mami's shift ended, they had a walk together and talked about Marika and the reason why she works herself to her limits. After buying the goods her father requested, she contacted him from the terminal, however after hearing something from him, she agreed to remain there and told him to send her new information as soon as he got it Sailing 07. A few days after Gruier Serenity asked Marika to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship, Marika met Chiaki in the yacht club's room doing research. Chiaki told Marika that the Barbaroosa had also received a request to search for the ghost ship, from an unknown client, which is why she was seeking more information. When Marika asked if Chiaki had gone to see the princess, Chiaki replied that she wasn't interested. When Gruier came in, she curtseyed before getting irritated at Marika for calling her 'Chiaki-chan' again. Immediately afterwards the rest of the yacht club came in, all calling her 'Chiaki-chan' to her considerable annoyance Sailing 09. During the Bentenmaru's search for the Golden Ghost Ship, Chiaki and the Barbaroosa covered their tracks by impersonating them in the usual raids on cruise liners Sailing 10. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Chiaki was helping out a team from the Sea of the Forest Star for the 19th Nebula Cup. Before the race, she met the rest of the Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club who had also come to compete, unaware of the animosity towards Hakuoh due to the events of the 13th Nebula Cup. Chiaki defused a confrontation between them and some of the other competitors, before making them a little more aware of the situation. During the race, when the Bisque Company opened fire on the racers, Marika told Chiaki to lead the others to safety. Chiaki told her not to get shot down, before leading the others away. She went on to win the race Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities Chiaki is trained in the use of firearms Sailing 01 Sailing 18 and is also a skilled pilot, having won the 19th Nebula Cup dinghy race Sailing 21. She is intelligent and quick to work out the possible consequences of the actions of people around her. As a member of the yacht club, Chiaki has experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II and knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Marika Kato Kenjo Kurihara Chiaki addresses her father as oyaji (親父, father, old man, boss). They generally get along well though Chiaki is often annoyed when Kenjo does something to embarass her Sailing 24Sailing 25. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Mami Endo Gallery Trivia References Category: Characters Category: Female Category: Pirates Category: Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries